


Unbreakable

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: List of Sorrows [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Wait What Lee Is a Major Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's weighing down on souls of the Konoha-nin? 5th entry of a collection of oneshots.</p><p>He kept his mask unbreakable, because she needed it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Adamante durior.

"Wake up, Lee-san! Wake up!"

Tears were streaming down her worn-out face, along with some blood from the cuts and scratches.

No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried.

His chest failed to rise again.

"Lee-san!"

Falling forward on his motionless body, she began sobbing, crying her heart out.

It was too much for her. She lost too much.

Sasuke, Naruto, her parents and now Lee…

"Sakura."

She jerked away from the hand that landed on her shoulder.

"Sakura, calm down."

Thos words, spoken with a hint of softness, but blankly and calmly, ignited a little flame of anger in her chest.

"Go away!" she screamed, the noise muffled by Lee's vest.

"Sakura, there are others who need your help."

His voice was disapproving.

This time her scream was wordless.

"Sakura."

"Sakura, you are stronger than this. Get up."

Why?

Why was his mask of impassivity so perfect?

He lifted her from Lee and made her look at him.

His sharingan eye was exposed.

He was composed, calm, cold.

This mask.

This damned, perfect mask.

It seemed almost…. Unbreakable.

Lee died. Why was there nothing in his eyes when Lee's just died?

Why was there nothing in his eyes when he saw her, who he put his hopes in, break down?

Why?

"Why, sensei?"

"Because it had to be. Things that happen, happen. You didn't abandon him, you were with him till the end. Now move on. Go and save the others so Lee can rest in peace."

So blunt.

His voice was so blunt. His words were blunt.

There was still nothing in his eyes.

Can't you  _feel_ , Hatake?

She wondered if he had always been this way.

Probably not.

"Lee died, sensei. Too many died today."

Show me your tears.

Show me you're human, Hatake.

Kakashi seemed disapproving again.

"Don't make it more."

She wanted to do something, anything, to tear the mask off. Not the actual mask, but the mental one Kakashi wore.

But…

Was this what she wanted?

Because if she saw Kakashi cry right now, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

If she broke the mask, it wouldn't be unbreakable anymore.

Kakashi's strength, all that it meant for her, would be gone, forever.

And even when she hated how perfectly it held, she needed it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Harder than steel.
> 
> Inspired by Feel by Marie Digby.


End file.
